1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to three-dimensional image recording media using lenticular sheet.
2. Related Art
Three-dimensional printed materials for stereoscopic views, which consist of lenticular lenses and linear images of printed parallax images disposed below the lenticular lenses, have been known in the art.
The width and position of the lenticular lenses and those of the printed surfaces of conventional three-dimensional printing materials coincide with each other as shown in FIG. 10. This is favorable for lenses that provide frontal views; however, there have been problems of image overlap and flicker for lenses that provide views from some angles such as the edges of the three-dimensional printed materials because parallax images of adjacent lenses are also visible.
Also, three-dimensional forms are not recorded precisely on printed surfaces of conventional three-dimensional printed materials because they are based on the idea that images (perspective projection images) taken by common cameras are used as parallax images to show the images actually taken by the camera.
A method for recording three-dimensional images and a three-dimensional image recording apparatus are disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 5-289208 in which the recording positions of the linear images, where all linear images of an “n”th original image recorded corresponding to each lenticular lens fall within the same area at a predetermined viewing position, are calculated with respect to each lenticular lens for all linear images of the “n”th original image, and the recording positions of the linear images in the image forming units are determined based on the above calculation result. It is possible for this kind of three-dimensional image recording apparatus to prevent parallax images from being visible through adjacent lenses even at the edges of the three-dimensional printed materials.
However, the above apparatus may still have a problem wherein the adjacent linear images may still be unintentionally visible because of some misalignments of the recording positions and viewing positions (observing positions). Moreover, the three-dimensional image recording apparatus is also based on the idea that photographed images are shown as similar to conventional apparatuses, and recorded materials are not reproduced precisely and the images may give discomfort to viewers because unwanted linear images are also visible. Furthermore, the above three-dimensional recording apparatus also has a problem in that the calculation of the recording positions of linear images requires extra effort.